conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Yorshaan/Translation
Here are articles translated into Yorshaan. Though most of them are translated from Japanese (or related with Japanese things). Elysion～楽園幻想物語組曲～ Elysion ~Suitia Tianasa Yehiys Twar~ Elysion～楽園幻想物語組曲～ (lit. English Elysion ~Paradise Fantasy Story Suite~, lit. Yorshaan Elysion ~Suitia Tianasa Yehiys Twar~) is the second major (commercual) album released by Sound Horizon in 2005. This album comprises 12 tracks in total. エルの絵本【笛吹き男とパレード】 Syezjicaa Elwar (Wawcradava a Ohalaa) エルの絵本【笛吹き男とパレード】(lit. English El's drawing book (The piper and the parade), lit. Yorshaan Syezjicaa Elwar (Wawcradava a Ohalaa)) is the ninth track of the album, featuring the heroines that appear in this album and the mask man who acted like Pied Piper of Hamelin, who played his flute and once brought the kids away from Hamelin. Japanese #「そのパレードは何処からやって来たのだろうか…」 #嗚呼…そのパレードは何処までも続いてゆく… #「おぉ友よ！ #罪も無き囚人達よ、我らはこの世界という鎖から解き放たれた。 #来る者は拒まないが、去る者は決して赦さない。 #黄昏の葬列…楽園パレードへようこそ！」 #パレードは何処までも続いてゆく　→　世界の果てを目指して #先頭で仮面の男が笛を吹く　→　沈む夕陽に背を向けて #パレードは何処までも続いてゆく　→　世界の果てを目指して #男の肩に座った少女が歌う　→　その笛の音に合わせて #心に深い傷を負った者にとって　抗えない魔性の音… #「やぁ友よ！ #幸薄き隣人達よ、我らはこの世界という鎖から解き放たれた。 #来る者は拒まないが、去る者は決して赦さない。 #仮初めの終焉…楽園パレードへようこそ！」 #パレードは何処までも続いてゆく　→　世界の果てを目指して #燃えるような紅い髪の女が踊る　→　沈む夕陽に背を向けて #パレードは何処までも続いてゆく　→　世界の果てを目指して #《気味が悪い》(グロい)首吊り道化師の刺青(タトゥー)が笑う　→　あの笛の音に合わせて #心に深い闇を飼った者にとって　逆らえない魔性の音… #笛の音に誘われ　一人また一人列に並んでゆく #やがてそのパレードは　夕日を遮って地平線を埋め尽くす･･･ #喩えば箱舟を信じた少女… #喩えば歪んだ真珠の乙女… #喩えば収穫を誤った娘… #喩えば妹を犠牲にされた姉… #喩えば星屑に踊らされた女… #誰も仮面の男ABYSSからは逃げられない… #「ご機嫌よう、可哀相なお嬢さん。楽園パレードへようこそ！」 #笛の音を操って、一人また一人列に加えてゆく #やがてそのパレードは　夕陽を裏切って地平線を灼き尽くす… #嗚呼…そのパレードは何処までも続いてくゆく… #「そのパレードは何処へ向かってゆくのだろうか…」 聖戦のイベリア Iberi Wannutum 聖戦のイベリア (lit English Holy war of Iberia, lit Yorshaan Iberi Wannutum) is the second major single by Sound Horizon, comprising four tracks (one bonus), released in 2007. The stories here are based on the history of Iberia peninsula, mostly the reconquista as emphasized in the lyrics for several times. 争いの系譜 Credidua Raytain Japanese #――かつて世界には #神より遣わされし蒼氷の石が在った #古の聖者がその秘石（ひせき）を用い #焔の悪魔を封じた伝説は伝承の詩となったが #今や...その秘石（いし）の行方は...杳として知れぬまま…… #「西進すること幾星霜、果てしなき流浪の旅路 #今は聖戦のイベリア　争いの歴史をしっかりと見ておきなさい」 #「Saránda」「畏まりました」 #「Trin」「仰せのままに」 #「Enjá」「はい、Sadi先生」 #「Ramirez将軍に続けー！」 #――神よ(Dios)！ #再征服(Reconquista) → 再征服(Reconquista) → 再征服せよ(Reconquista)！ お別れだ(Adiós)… #再征服(Reconquista) → 再征服(Reconquista) → 再征服せよ(Reconquista)！嗚呼(Ah)…神よ(Dios)！ #再征服(Reconquista) → 再征服(Reconquista) → 再征服せよ(Reconquista)！此処でお別れだ(Adiós)… #再征服(Reconquista) → 再征服(Reconquista) → 再征服せよ(Reconquista)！嗚呼(Ah)…我らが神よ(Dios)！ #再征服(Reconquista) → 再征服(Reconquista) → 領土再征服せよ(Reconquista)！ #【書ハ物語ル】(The Old Testament's Story) #神は土塊（つちくね）から　初めに男を創り #その肋骨（あばらぼね）から　女を創った #「蛇の甘言 楽園を追われ 人は荒野　子を生(な)した」 #兄は土を耕し　弟は羊を飼った #争いの歴史は　此処から始まった #「神への供物　血の匂い　羊の初子　地の食材　 #怒りの目伏し　生まれた殺意　すなわち...兄弟殺し……」 #以来...何故...人は　断ち切れないのだろう？ #争いを繰り返す　負の連鎖を #弱い私は誰を憎めば良い　嗚呼...誰か教えて…… #『歴史は駈け廻る――』(The chronicle of history. It is as rapid as a blink of an eye.) #離散の老預言者と流浪の三姉妹 (The diaspora ancient oracle, and gitana sisters.) #父と母を両皿に傾かざる少女の天秤 (The scales of Layla influenced by Moors and Iberian.) #幸せな時ほど　誰もが気付かない #密やかに歯車　廻すのが《六番目の女神》（うんめい） #不幸せな時には　もう気付いても手遅れ #世界を蝕む奈落へ　堕とすのも《六番目の女神》（うんめい） #少女が裸足で駈け出した　石畳を蒼く　照らす月灯り #家にはもう居たくない　足などもう痛くない #此処ではない何処かへと　行方のない彼方へと #『歴史は駈け廻る――』 #怒りと憎しみの時代（とき）を彼女は疾り月夜に散った #「撃て！」 #昏き冷雨の牢獄　朽の眠りに囚われし男 (A cold dank dungeon, a man in the grip of a coma.) #奪われし焔を取り戻し　緋き瞳を静かに開いた (The lost flame revealed in his soul. He awakened with ruby eyes.) #男は少女に問うた　少女は《美しき夜》の名で応えた (He asked the girl.) xxxx? (The reply is "Layla".) ismii Layla. #少女も男に問うた　答えは馴染みの無い異国の響き (She returned the question. His reply was cryptic.) xxxx. #少女は男を《悪魔》と呼ぶことにした　男は奇妙に嗤った (She proclaimed him a demon.) Shaytān. (He laughed mysteriously.) #少女は生死を別つ淵に立ちながらも　凛として怯えなかった…… (Perching upon the precipice, she showed no fear……) #『歴史は駈け廻る――』 #痛みと哀しみの時代（とき）を私は選び其の手を取った #残酷ナ『永遠』ト謂ウ苦イ毒ヲ、喰ラウ覚悟ガ在ルナラバ、共ニ生キヨウ #（...人として死ぬことが赦されないとしても…...それでも...私は……） Yorshaan #''Credidua Raytœnhain'' #Hosiys, rei nonemcœ #Or sinte odiys griynin Ayosy. #Tahuz hosiys mei sintelce bajopa #Evhlanten...hinca zanlu hosiys. #Sivh goniys...sintoipseriduu...sil syertsas. #«Pseros mei moujeinte ofruniys. Ohy reigio onyei birdain æsanyei. #Iberien wannutum goniduvale. Dedaha mei sontue myezhiys.» #«Saránda.» «Syertsas cu.» #«Trin.» «Alen werinc du.» #«Enjá.» «Lya, bopuicrada Tsadi.» #«Ithaa Ramenz-iht!» #...AY! #Hosefaa → Hosefaa → Hosefaa! Aseem... #Hosefaa → Hosefaa → Hosefaa! Ay! #Hosefaa → Hosefaa → Hosefaa! Aseem... #Hosefaa → Hosefaa → Hosefaa! Ay! #Hosefaa → Hosefaa → Hosefaa! #''Mei Varvenwatianai'' #Urods, apanyuu Ayosy sneda crada.XXXXXXXXXXX #Dun euz'isiontyai sneda cradaz. #«Filyzene vertas. Twosy coresyeg. Shujhendemc pserat cradaz.» #Omat dyetu. Syonat nolhu. #Raytain sontuu eneg moanull. #«Todorca waniys. Opova tumiys. Sraga urods cusas. Jantyuu conas. Argriys logaruu. Œrviom bimaruu. Jurun lomy, swanaz-uz orvegs.» #Nyar...pro sil...craduz bœzeg oftus #Mei ferdyei weciys hosafhain raytizhuu? #Prœ cu mimiys tœfœg? Aah, co csasag...... #(Mei croniclai sonteun, ustiysa gredyitaruu nanar.) #(Diasporum varvninta, birdih sehswana.) #(Amyanta Syertwar nefteg Moorosy a-Iberi.) #Shtya proctuu, sil une dozogt. #Æntiys, normya cwofig, «Ay Clozods pre» (getara). #Shtya opproctuu, slanviys ogtya dozaruu. #Fazaut lapsih none hortig cradaz, «Ay Clozods pre» (getara). #Hosyezh ithant ilyayt caslyanty, sintoiba hensyat rornafh ogtya odiys. #Sil ansyaut caleem-bœzihy, sil ojœ egœheem-bœzihy. #Sil roane, premc pre. Sil styone, pyoremc pre. #Sontuu ferdyelus. #Ithanty omafh a-argrafh, hosyezh rorsyertufh sissiwig. #«Pacaa!» #(Unit canta omiys a-dolch, unit crada bajepin ontiy.) #(Evha meisih hoseweg euz uagay. E butat thaniys nanay.) #(Hosyezh u bujons. «Syert» csesin.) #(Hosyiyzh e bujons. Tseruu csesin.) #(Lantay hosyiyzh nyejeg e pre cemin zontiys.) #(Obanty treaday, hosyiyzh pre sil fetons dwefuu...... ) #Sontuu ferdyelus. #Mlemih edriys a-nast vyole, cu zedeg euz traswe. #Lyepiys yuluu, nizyiys ssamuu. Aleem-ithietag du stade, dun calags slanyiys. #(Pre crada-u œrveg ohy cebinc. Sivh co-g......) 石疊の緋き惡魔 Lant Thaniys Sintoibar Japanese #石疊の緋き惡魔 #残酷ナ『永遠』トイウ苦イ毒ヲ、喰ラウ覚悟ガ在ルナラバ、共ニ生キヨウ #『争いの歴史は駈け廻る――』(The chronicle of history. It is as rapid as a blink of an eye.) #風は彼の地に　《支配者》（おうじゃ）を運び続けたが #刹那の瞬きの間に　誰もが皆立ち去った #歴史が騙らざる　戦火の叙事詩（うた）を詠いましょう #敗は大地に倒れ　幾度も花を散らす #千の孤独が　蝕(むしば)む檻の中から #朽ちゆく其の身を　解き放った緋き《焔》（ひかり） #『憎しみの歴史は駈け廻る――』(The chronicle of history. It is as rapid as a blink of an eye.) #約束されざる文字をも巻き込んで《悪魔》は詠う (The demon sings. Giving words without a promise!) #時は彼の地に　《観測者》（ふうしゃ）を廻し続けたが #刹那の輝きを手に　季節は唯過ぎ去った #歴史が語らざる　戦渦の叙情詩（うた）を詠いましょう #灰は大地に環（かえ）リ　幾度も花を咲かす #千の責苦が　苛む檻の外へと #朽ちゆく其の身を　解き放った緋き《焔》（ひかり） #《美シキ夜ノ娘》（Layla）、君ガ愛スモノ全テ、其ノ腕ヲスリ抜ケル #流レル《雫》（なみだ）が、河ニナル前ニ、契約（ちかい）ノ接吻（くちづけ）ヲ #《美シキ夜ノ娘》（Layla）、君ガ望ムモノ全テ、其ノ腕ヲ振リ払ウ #哀シイ時代ト諦メ顔デ、無力ニ嘆クノカ？　君ニ今、敢エテ問オウ―― #【封印の蒼(The sealed aqua blue)】⇔【解放の緋(The liberated ruby red)】 #石畳を突き抜けて双つの焔は踊る (They escaped the dungeon. The two flames danced upon its walls.) #時間ニ直キ去リニサレタ、長過ギル闇ノ中デ #名前サエ忘レテイタ、君ノ《焔》（ひかり）見ル迄ハ、君ガ呼ンデクレル迄ハ―― #ダ・カ・ラ―― #君ヲ害スモノ全テ、此ノ腕デ退ケヨウ #流レル《滴》（ちしお）ガ、河ニナル迄ニ、全テヲ終ワラセヨウ #《美シキ夜ノ娘》（Layla）、君ガ憎ムモノ全テ、此ノ腕デ滅ボソウ #其レハ異教徒カ？　同胞カ？　其レトモ『聖戦』（あらそい）其レ自体カ？ #君ニ今、敢エテ問オウ―― #(The chronicle of history. It is as rapid as a blink of an eye. #The demon incites, using flames without promise.) Yorshaan #''Lant Thaniys Sintoibar'' #Lyepiys yuluu, nizyiys ssamuu. Aleem-ithietag du stade, dun calags slanyiys. #(Mei croniclai sonteun, ustiysa gredyitaruu nanar.) #Oaluu moanull «prœzy gegrat» (zhenay) sassant. #Jenteln pactiys, sissiwogt vozuu. #Contihei sontiem, narata (utye) pre dœnea! #Cradaz meiszih nentorns conein. Zhassum, sissiwegs milaz. #Dwepavh baviem lasons myane cosyas. #Gesih euz vasa dremyanty, thaniys «evhaa» (nua) pre. #(Mei croniclai sonteun, ustiysa gredyitaruu nanar.) #(Lanten dœneg a-hunc zenent ntincei.) #Unuu moanull «prœzy dedons» (oalzabotay) tyadant. #Jente zœdea. Fime sassat nentih csyeruu. #Hincinei sontiem, narata (utye) pre dœnea! #Golhuu nentons conein. Zhassum, bœcat milaz. #Dwepavh edriem cshesons styane cosyas. #Gesih euz vasa dremyanty, thaniys «evhaa» (nua) pre. #«Yozgiys Syert» (Layla), voziem priy du mimons saunons sœtta id. #Egun styomg «mimyæ» (ramaz) jate, pedœllea missarafh. #«Yozgiys Syert» (Layla), voziuu pre du bimeg cozons sœttu id. #Nastiys vyoleln a-lhoz wessertyum, cassazziys dun ijdot? Cu bujaam-raheg ja. #«Bajopin Odua» ⇔ «Gesih Thanua» #(Vin mtyat cantar. Evhaz thinegs elar.) #Unuu tigig, omeun ofriys ofriys, #hosta shilheg, egun Stazwar «evha» (nuu) digeg, egun Stazosy co nyojeg. #LOMY-- #Vozuu joltesy do raytolhs sœttay id. #Nentyuty «mimyœ» (tumuu) jatull, dun vozuu æseg. #«Yozgiys Syert» (Layla), vozuu tœfisiom du thadolhs sœttay id. #Ohy avocnacizhaz? Ohy shoyaz? Ohy «Wannuta-u» (nuta-u)? #Cu bujaam-raheg ja. #(Mei croniclai sonteun, ustiysa gredyitaruu nanar.) #(Lanten tcœyeg a-par evhaz ntincei.) 侵略する者される者 Nijinc a-iaj Japanese #侵略する者される者 #(The chronicles of history. It is as rapid as a blink of an eye.) #Celt Iberosの眷属が築いた　城壁を崩して #Carthageが踊った勝利の舞踏が　大地を震わせた #Hispania Romaが荒れ地を耕して　石を敷き詰めて #Vandalsの軍が蛮勇を奮って　荒らして廻った #Visigothsが継いだ亡国の遺産の　歴史と文化は #Umayyadによって異文化と出会って　花を咲かせた #Aragon=Cataluna ⇔ Castilla=Leon同盟を結んで #Granada ← 陥落せば　積年の悲願 #遂に　「領土再征服完了！」(Reconquista) #嗚呼…教会の鐘を背中で聴きながら　十字架を胸に抱き兵士は進んだ #嗚呼…境界の山を軍馬で越えながら　見据えた丘の先には #⇒「赤い城塞」（Alhambra Alhambra）Ah… #父を奪ったのは　十字を切る　啓典の民で #母を奪ったのは　従事で斬る　聖典の《兄弟》('Akh) #何故…人は　断ち切れないのだろう？ #争いを繰り返す　負の連鎖を #弱い私は何を憎めば良い　嗚呼…やっと解った… #侵略者に奪われし　父祖の地を取り戻せ #侵略者が嗤わせる　血に塗れたる仔らが #救済者を貶める　異教徒は錆となれ #預言者は神ではない　多神教の偶像 #侵略する者　⇔　される者　←歴史は繰り返す #侵略する者　⇔　される者　←幾度も繰り返す #「今も兄弟同士で殺し合っているのか、人類諸君…我こそが君達の…敵だ！！」 #黒の軍を率いるは　褐色の猛将 (The iron forces led by the bronze wolf "a Very Valiant Ishaq".) #白の軍を率いるは歴戦の英雄 (The ivory forces led by the barrier savior "Holy Knight Ramirez".) #勝利と正義を剣に懸けた戦士達の「狂想曲」(Victory and justice. The Iberian rhapsody of a warrior's royalty to his sword.) #農夫 (Al Fellah)　即ち兄よ (Hermano mayor) #⇔羊飼 (Al Rai)　即ち弟よ (Hermano menor) #畏(おそれ)れよ、汝、悪の名を #畏(おそれ)れよ、汝、神の仔らよ　「聖戦のイベリア」 #悪魔が去りて後、 #Castillaを中心とした 連合王国の成立は #イベリアにとって長き聖戦の休止符となり得るだろうか？ #故郷を失った我らは流浪に、ただ歴史を見守り、歌い継ぐことしかできん #願わくば、彼方より来たる軍馬の嘶きが、堅牢なる国境を…ピレネーの頂を越えん事を Yorshaan EXEC_CHRONICLE KEY/. Hymmnos (Origin) #Wee ki ra chs Chronicle Key en grandee sos dius yor. #Wee ki ra araus tes soare an giue mea iem. #Was au ga whai pauwel ferda enter whou na nedle sor, #en whai pauwel gaunji yasra whou na cenjue sor tou zuieg. #Was au ga, Diasee, Pauwee, #aiph yos delij zuieg, en nedle eterne falfa, #slepir tes pauwel an hyzik, #fatere tes pauwel chs deleir, en ousye yor. #Wee ki ra selena anw yasra wiene, en chs Chronicle Key sos yor. #Wee ki ra araus tes soare an giue mea iem. #Was au ga whai pauwel ferda enter whou na needle sor, #en whai pauwel gaunji yasra whou na senjue sor tou zuieg. #Was ay ga, aiph yos delij zuieg, en nedle eterne falfa, #slepir tes pauwel an hyzik. #Was ki ra grandi en eterne slepial, #presia aterra cremia sos viuy lonfa, #yehar lamenza der soare mea. #presia aterra cremia sos viuy lonfa, #yehar lamenza der soare mea. Japanese #尊い貴方を守護る為　クロニクルキーを奏でよう #この身の犠牲と引き換えに今この詩を捧げよう #何故力は無欲な人に宿るのだろう #何故力は諍い望まぬ優しい人を　苛むのだろう #神の子よ　力の子よ #もし貴方が爭いを厭い　永久の安寧を求めるのなら #力とそして肉体を共に眠りへ就かせなさい #己が力が禍となり　貴方の身さえも蝕む前に #優しい音色を奏でよう　貴方の為の子守唄 #この身の呪縛と引き換えに今　この詩を捧げよう #何故　力は無欲な人に宿るのだろう #何故力は諍い望まぬ優しい人を　苛むのだろう #もし貴方が爭いを厭い　永久の安寧を求めるのなら #力とそして肉体を共に眠りへ就かせなさい #貴方の心を守護る為永い眠りを与えよう #暗く翳した魂を　救済へと誘おう #祈りの言霊　貴方へと紡ぐ深い嘆きを解き放て #暗く翳した魂を　救済へと誘おう #祈りの言霊　貴方へと紡ぐ深い嘆きを解き放て Yorshaan (Might be outdated) #Trinum do ic janeem, Croniclceiuu yormg cu. #Gertiys vharra gruyeem, vasa ic ascal cu. #Premc brupsiliom craduz zœreg cazzuu. #Premc raytsilain craduz centors edruu. #Aysrag, Cazzsrag. #Stazosy nuta sæysac, Stazosy zyoze bamuc, #oraam cazzuu vasa, #egun cazziem wirra masoymg, egun vasa Stazwar lapsoymg. #Hronicol-Ceiuu Stazwer searorrs utyenics cu. #Gertiys vharra gruyeem, vasa ic ascael cu. #Premc brupsiliom craduz zœreg cazzuu. #Premc raytsilain craduz centors edruu. #Stazosy nuta sæysac, Stazosy zyoze bamuc, #oraam cazzuu vasa. #Janeem do, yulorrs orict do. #Omiys aena doy bavict. #Nastiys jeruu doy gesict. #Omiys aena doy bavict. #Nastiys jeruu doy gesict. Category:Yorshaan